<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chuck Versus The Roommates by Bookaholic13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932669">Chuck Versus The Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic13/pseuds/Bookaholic13'>Bookaholic13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuck (TV), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, F/M, Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic13/pseuds/Bookaholic13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And they were roommates" Sam Winchester, Chuck Bartowski, Bryce Larkin, and Benji Dunn used to play Call of Duty together in one of Stanford's dorms. Years later, they had gone their separate ways but someway, somehow, they got back together in unforseen circumstances. . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stanford University, 2003</strong>
</p><p> "Yesss!!!!" Rang out in the small college dorm room, where two juniors and a sophomore were playing Call of Duty.</p><p>"Get wrecked noob!" Bryce yelled, jumping on the rather beat up couch. "That's how we do it in America!"</p><p>All three of them, Sam, Chuck, and Bryce had just won their first game, and were over-glorifying it, as boys in college do. They yelled and let out a few war-whoops before Chuck grabbed some beers from the fridge and passed them around.             </p><p>They partied the rest of the night, and at about 4:00 AM, they passed out, drunk. Benji was technically in MIT, but he played with them over the Internet. They're buddies in everyway, sharing homework and passing notes in Klingon. Sam was the brains of the group, even though he was a sophmore. Chuck was the hacker, sometimes Benji, and Bryce was the muscle.                                                               </p><p>Chuck's childhood friend, Morgan Grimes, visited on weekends and was considered the little brother to everyone. They were inseparable, until Chuck got expelled with Bryce's help. Sam shunned Bryce, and Benji stopped playing videogames with him. And when Sam's girlfriend died, and he went on that road trip with his brother, they broke apart permanently, or so they thought. . . </p><p>
  <strong>IMF HQ, 2010</strong>
</p><p>"I told you, I can't go to the negotiation with Carmichael Industries! " Bryce yelled, clearly frustrated.</p><p>"We need you there!" William Brandt yelled back, " You're part of Hunt's team! They need you for backup! " This continued for about ten more minutes, until Bryce finally relented,</p><p>"Alright, I'll go, but you have to promise me they won't see me, and I'll only be there for backup" Brandt promised, and so the IMF was on their way to Burbank, California.</p><p>
  <strong>Burbank, CA</strong>
</p><p>Chuck was nervous about this meet up with some organization called IMF, what did that even stand for? They wanted to do a co-op mission, and hopefully they paid well, Carmichael Industries had some slow business lately. So he sat at the Buy More Nerd Herd desk and tapped a pen nervously. Morgan came up behind and sighed,</p><p>" I just hired a new guy for the Nerd Herd, but if you ask me he's overqualified "       </p><p> " Really? Why's that? " Chuck asked, distracted,</p><p>" Well, he graduated from MIT as valedictorian, went to work as a scientist for some government facility, and he wants to work at a Buy More" Chuck shrugged, his mind on other things.</p><p>
  <strong>A Motel, three miles away,</strong>
</p><p>" I dunno Sam, your old college buddy dies, you get news he's alive, and you think it might be our gig? Sounds like the morgue messed up to me" Dean says, laying down on one of the two beds. " I don't know Dean" Sam replies, opening his laptop, "I just get this feeling we should check it out"</p><p>"Well I can't argue with that logic, since your feelings usually end up as one of your psychic things" Sam started typing, and in a minute he called Dean over.</p><p>"Read this, it's a file from the CIA, it says that he's dead, but he's status says, IMF file, and I can't hack into whatever organization that is" Dean finished reading, and said,</p><p> "Huh, that is weird, this might be our thing after all" Sam continued talking,</p><p> "Well, I looked up on one of my old buddies from Stanford, and he works at the Buy More, a couple miles away, he might know where Bryce is"</p><p>"Cool, let's head out" Dean grabbed his jacket and the Impala car keys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuck finished fixing a phone, he was about to clock out, but then someone he recognized walked into the door. As he stood up to get a better view over the Nerd Herd computer, he flashed. FBI, CIA, all had warrants out for the serial killer Sam Winchester. As he shook away the images, Sam walked up to the desk.</p><p> "Hey Chuck, it's been awhile hasn't it?" </p><p>Chuck swallowed, and tried to keep his cool.</p><p> "Sam! How you been? I heard about Jess, my condolences" </p><p> He reached under the desk and pressed the emergency button. A second later, Casey walked up.</p><p> "Yeah... Oh! This is my brother, Dean" </p><p>Chuck focused on the shorter brothers' face, and flashed again. Wait, he was dead? He tried to catch Casey's eye, to tell him that there were two serial killers right in front of him. But Casey's facial expression told him that he very much knew who they were.</p><p> Before Casey could do something stupid, Sarah walked in. She walked past Dean, who made a flirty comment, and kissed Chuck on the cheek. Dean's face was priceless.</p><p> "Do you mind introducing me, honey?"</p><p> "Uh yeah, this is Sam and Dean, Sam was at Stanford with me, guys, this is my wife, Sarah"</p><p> "Oh! Uh, congratulations i guess"</p><p> "Anyway" Dean interrupted, "We're here to ask you about Bryce Larkin"</p><p>The silence was unbearable, and the tension thick.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>